Torchwood Mystic Storm
by xxHotaruxDenise
Summary: This is my first fan fic story. All characters you recognize from Torchwood are Russel T. Davis any others are my own made-up characters.
1. Chapter 1

All Torchwood characters you recognize belong to Russel T. Davis and the others are my own.

Chapter One

I had been working for Torchwood for about two years. And I was usually on time. My roommate Kelly Rose had insisted on cooking me breakfast_. _Kelly and I had graduated college together it was there that we had developed our relationship. For lack of a better term it is and always will be just a friends with benefit type relationship. I had foreseen it as only being thus.

Oh yes that is the other reason Captain Jack Harkness had asked me to join Torchwood. I had a gift to see things that could happen or may happen at times I was never sure and the first reason was cause I had a gift with computers I could handle them really well. I reached The Hub and hurried in. Ianto Jones handed me a cup of coffee as I ran in. 'Thanks Ianto.'

Gwen Cooper looked over at me and sighed. 'Your late Jack been worried bout you. With all this rift activity lately he was afraid something had happened to you.' I sighed it figured that would be the first thing that came to Jack's mind. 'Hotaru in my office now!' Jack shouted and I winced and Gwen shrugged as if to say, I told you so. I hurried up to Jack's office nodding to Martha Jones our Medical Officer as I moved past her office.

'Jack I am so sorry.' I said as I entered his office and shut the door. 'Kelly insisted on..' But before I could finish Jack had pulled me close and kissed me passionately. _Her pale lips caressed mine and I felt complete. Why had I had to wait so long for her? Her kisses so different from anyone else I had kissed and believe me I had kissed many._ _I felt the fluttering in my heart and the weakness of my knees just aching to give out under me; I never felt the same way with her. She made me feel like well a man in more ways then one._

Once the kiss had ended leaving me breathless always leaving me breathless he was so good at that! He pushed my auburn curls behind my ear and looked into my hazel eyes. 'I was worried sick bout you Hotaru.' He said softly his voice making me melt. No it was not just the heightened pheromones never just that. He always made me melt the other reason Kelly and I were not really in a relationship. I loved Jack and he loved me.

It sort of just happened. Not sure how exactly it just did. Only one who knows bout Jack and I is Gwen. I would not dare tell Martha or Ianto. Won't tell Ianto cause of his history with Jack and Martha I just don't really feel comfortable telling her things yet. 'I am sorry Jack.' I told him as I reached up and caressed his cheek. 'Kelly would not let me leave until I ate something.' Jack sighed and reached up pulling my hand away from his cheek. 'She really cares a lot bout you Hotaru.' I looked deep into Jack's baby blue eyes. 'It is nothing Jack really. It is not what you and I have.' I told him sincerely which I had been telling him for the past two years_._

_ If only I could believe that. Kelly she had Hotaru most of the time. At night when I would rather be with her and be the one she wrapped her arms around at night. I know she loves me but Kelly; I admit I am a bit threatened by her. She knew Hotaru way before I did. They only have that friend with benefit relationship, much like what Gwen and Own had when she first joined. God I still miss him and Tosh. _ 'Jack, Jack comeback to me luv.' _I let my mind wander again I really have to stop doing that._

He flashed me a bright smile. 'I hope not cause then I would be really jealous. I am way more good looking then her.' I laughed his worry diminished for now.

There was a knock on the door and Jack let go of my hand. 'Next time you plan on being late tell your girlfriend she had better let you call us we do have a job to do here.' I tried to keep a straight face as Jack lectured me an act for Ianto who had been the one knocking on the door. 'Yes sir.' I told Jack as he winked at me, which Ianto did not catch.

_Damn you Ianto you always come in at the worst times! I watched as Hotaru left the room once Ianto told us bout the weevils. Who look sort of like a human but with really disfigured faces and claws and they survive on eating humans or in this case an alien apparently. _

'Jack we have a problem. Weevils in town and during the day something is going down.' Jack and I smirked at Ianto's rhyming he frowned a bit kind of oblivious of what he had just said but that was typical Ianto. 'This is not funny we have to go now.' Jack and I got serious. 'Alright lets go.' Jack grabbed his jacket as we headed out of his office. 'Let's go team Weevils in the town.' Gwen frowned. 'During the day?' She asked and Jack grunted.

'Yes lets go. Martha we will call you if we need you.' Jack called back to her as we headed out the door to find out why there were Weevils in the town during the day.

End chapter one

(Hotaru's view ends)

Please read and leave feedback thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Martha did not like being left behind that was the one thing she did have in common with the past Doctor Own Harper. She sighed and cleaned up her station. Jack had said she was great he trusted her in more ways then one. One of those being she saved the world from ending when the Master was in control.

Soon her phone rang and she smiled it was her fiancée Thomas Milligan. 'Hi love.' Martha said softly. They talked for a bit but then he phone beeped telling her she had in coming call from Jack. She told Thomas she loved him and hung up with him so she could talk to Jack.

'Martha we have a body it is so not human! Meet up at Wellington and Marks.' Martha smiled, well now she could get back into the action. 'On my way Jack.' She said as she hung up and headed out to her own vehicle a Saab a little bit different then Gwen's she made sure of that. She climbed in and started it up and went to the location Jack had said.

Back at the Hub there was a knocking on one of the storage units in the morgue. Course no one was there to hear it the knocking got louder and louder. Soon a figure seemed to just appear in the Hub this was Captain John Hart one of Jack's ex-lovers. 'What is all that racket?' He cried as he headed down to the morgue. 'I come to bloody visit no one is home yet someone is knocking.' He smirked at his own joke. 'I am bloody coming.' He smirked another joke though only Jack would have gotten that if he were around.

He looked around the morgue once he got down there and tried to figure out which fridge the knocking was coming from. Then suddenly it stopped and John frowned. 'That is weird.' He walked around a bit then shrugged he really should not be here. If Jack found him he would most likely freeze him or something like he did Gray.

He opened his time agent travel watch and started to put some numbers in then the knocking started again. 'Who the bloody hell is that?' He shouted looking around frantically. 'I need to get out of here now I am hearing ghosts.' John said scowling as he turned to leave once again. The knock's got louder again. 'All right already! Keep knocking and I will find you I hope.' He started his search.

At Wellington and Marks Martha had finally gotten through to where Jack and the others were. 'What we have Jack?' Martha asked as she carried her medical kit to where Jack was hovering over the body. He turned toward Martha and sighed. 'It looks human but there is no way that body is human!' He said firmly.

Martha frowned and she moved over to join Hotaru and gasped. 'No way! That is not possible the Doctor stopped the Autons!' Jack nodded. 'See what I mean. The Weevils found it and started eating it which I found strange but then again Weevils are very strange.' He nodded toward the still bodies of two Weevils Ianto was standing guard over them.

'Jack how the heck are we going to give all these specters your amnesia drug?' Martha asked as she started her work. 'Well I have not thought that far.' He told her shrugging and Martha just rolled her eyes.

Hotaru just smiled. 'I have already given it to a few people.' She explained to Martha and got a wide smile from Jack he loved when she was a few steps ahead of him.

'The only one who will remember this will be us and Andy.' Gwen said softly as she walked over to them. 'Jack I already gave the drug to the others Andy told them that it was a freak accident and that Torchwood was taking care of it.'

Andy was sort of the outside help. Jack did not really want him a full part of the team but it was nice it have a police officer in the force that knew what was going on. 'Great job Gwen.' Jack told her and she nodded then her phone rang it was Rhys.

Gwen walked a bit away so she could speak to him. They had been married bout two years and they were still in the newly wed phase.

Hotaru looked at Jack and he met her gaze. That would never really happen for them getting married was not on any agenda with Hotaru and Jack. Ianto walked over to them the Weevils out cold and locked up in the SUV.

'Jack we have to get out of here now.' He hissed nodding toward the roadblock. 'Not sure how much longer Andy can keep them back.' Jack nodded. 'Lets get going Martha will bring the body back and try to figure out why the rift has brought back the Auton's.' They all headed out having no idea what waited for them back at the Hub.

End chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Once they arrived back at the Hub Martha Jones went right to work tearing into the body of the Auton on her autopsy table.

It was definitely an Auton which is a mannequin so to speak but it is from outer space and had its own mind of some sorts.

She turned on her recorder and started to cut open the chest cavity of the Auton. 'Seems to be a male Auton killed by a Weevil but there seems to be something off with it. I have not quite figure it out yet. Might be something that happened to it in the rift will have Hotaru look up the newest rift activity on her computer.'

Gwen came into the room and leaned on the rail. 'So is there something off with it?' She asked and Martha nodded.

'I can't place it yet. Hotaru will have to look up the rift activity on her computer.' Martha explained to Gwen. 'I can't quite figure out why a Weevil would want to eat him though they never have before.' Martha said softly.

'Maybe he was just bored with humans.' Gwen said as she walked down into the room to join Martha who chuckled. 'Maybe, still don't explain how this Auton got back here to Cardiff.'

'Lets see it is the rift obviously Dr Jones.' Jack said as he entered the room with Hotaru close behind him.

_It was hard to keep my heart from speeding up as Hotaru came up next to me heck, it was hard to keep how my body was reacting to her this near to me a secret . She made me feel so different then anyone else I had been with._

'What I meant Cap'n Jack Harkness was that the rift has never been brought the Auton's back before. Something big must be coming.' Martha told him raising her eyebrows at him.

'She is right Jack the rift has brought a lot of strange things back but never an Auton.' Ianto said as he came into the room carrying another tray of coffee for them all. He handed one to Hotaru then Jack his hand lingering a bit against Jack's though the captain did not seem to notice. He sighed and carried the tray down to Gwen and Martha.

_Of course I had notice Ianto's hand lingering against mine I just chose to ignore it. What I had with Ianto Jones was over all I wanted now was Hotaru in more ways then one. I watched Ianto hand everyone else their coffee then I turned to Hotaru and she hid her blush. She looked so cute when she blushed like that. Hell all her little quarks were adorable. I loved every one of them._

'Hotaru did you hear me?' Hotaru blinked and looked at Martha. 'What? Sorry look rift activity up on my computer got it.' Hotaru turned and headed towards her station back in the main room of the Hub.

_I watched her out of the corner of my eye the way her body moved. God, I wanted her so bad, though we had work to do first._ 'Keep it up Martha something has to turn up.' _I told her as I left the room and headed toward my office._

Martha frowned and looked at Gwen who shrugged. 'Something is on his mind. I will go talk to him.' Gwen said as she too turned to leave the room. Ianto and Martha watched her before they turned back to each other. 'I will keep working on this Ianto and hopefully something will turn up.' Ianto nodded leaving Martha on her own as she worked.

Ianto walked to where Hotaru was working and lay a hand on her shoulder which made her jump a bit. 'Sorry Hotaru you seemed distracted. Everything okay with you and Kelly?' He asked once she had calmed down a bit.

'Everything is fine with Kelly and I. It has just been a real tough past few days.' She explained to him as she pushed a few buttons on her keyboard. A map appeared on the screen with some blinking red lights. 'There was definitely rift activity where we found the Auton, massacred by the Weevil.' She told Ianto as more lights began to flash. 'Now that is not suppose to happen.' She stated as a few of the little red lights started to flash instantaneously.

In his office Jack was looking through some papers on his desk when Gwen walked in.

_I looked up hoping it was Hotaru and I admit I was disappointed that it was Gwen._ 'Did Martha find something?'_ I asked her anything to get Gwen out of my office would work. _

'Not yet though but I bet Hotaru will find something. That is the other reason you hired her right Jack?'

_I looked down at my desk a bit embarrassed and guilty cause Gwen knew full well that, that was not the only reason I had hired Hotaru Denise._

'Your right Gwen.' _But before I could say anything else Ianto ran into my office all_ _hyped up._ 'Hotaru found something big Jack!' _What I was bout to tell Gwen vanished as we raced out of my office and toward Hotaru's station._

'Jack I found something obviously.' Hotaru said as Jack moved behind her and looked at her screen.

_Of course I took that opportunity to lay my hand on her shoulder and I smiled as I felt her shiver underneath my touch. I always did that to her and I loved it._

'The rift is active someone or something came in with at Auton.'

'And that would be me.' _Oh god no why did he have to comeback now._ 'What Jack no hello for your ol' buddy Cap'n John Hart?' _I closed my eyes trying to keep myself calm. A soft hand covered my own and I opened my eyes. Her touch so gentle able to calm me right down. _'John what are you doing here?' _Hotaru squeezed my hand which kept my temper under control. God I loved her._

John of course did not miss the connection that Jack and Hotaru had. _Now he has moved on with a bloody lassie. My god do I feel sick. _John said to himself as he looked from Hotaru then to Jack. 'I was in the area.'

'You brought a bloody Auton back John. What were you thinking?' Gwen cried in anger as she glared at him. If looks could kill John would be very dead.

'What? It must have hitched a ride I am a time agent after all Gwen Cooper.' _ She still has spark that one. Too bad she is taken. I would love to ride her a few times._ John thought as he looked at Gwen and I mean seriously looked at her.

'Well your Auton ended up being supper for some escapee Weevils.' Martha said as she finally joined the fore. 'Nothing strange bout him Jack I checked again. He just seemed to be a stowaway like John said.'

_I looked at Martha and had new respect for her. Here she was defending me who she did not even really know or like actually._ 'Like Dr Jones said a stowaway.' John said briskly smiling his own drop dead gorgeous smile at her. 'By the way Jack you have your own stowaway in the morgue.'

Hotaru frowned. _It could not be why would she follow me here? Unless she found out about Jack and I. If she did find out there will be hell to pay._

End Part Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hotaru and Jack hurried down to the morgue both of them thinking the same thing Kelly had found out bout them. The others were keeping an eye on John cause last time he had been there he destroyed the hub with Jack's crazy brother Grey.

'Jack I am so sorry I never imagined she would follow me here.' Hotaru whispered as they reached the ground floor where the morgue was located.

_I stopped her then and put a finger on her soft lips._ 'We knew she would get suspicious eventually.' _Then I pulled her in for a passionate kiss._

'I knew it.' The kisacs ended abruptly as they turned to face Kelly. 'I knew you were hiding something from me but this I never expected.'

_It was hard not to beg Kelly to forgive Hotaru and I. She looked so hurt and torn. But she had to have known it would not last. There was no connection between her and Kelly. Hotaru had told me as much but maybe Kelly had not understood this._

'Kelly please you know we had no strong connection. I am sorry I thought you knew.' Hotaru apologized but Kelly would not have any of it.

'You'll be sorry both you and Jack.' She shouted as she pushed past them and ran toward the stairs. Hotaru started to go after her but Jack stopped her.

'Give her time Hotaru. She just needs time.' Jack pulled her close and held her as she cried.

_It hurt me to see her like this. She should not have to go through this. She had been through too much already. It just was not fair. Then again life was never fair was it..I kissed the top of her head as my thoughts flew back to when I had first met Hotaru Denise._

Flashback two years ago:

Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper Williams and Ianto Jones hurried down the ally.

'Gwen take point, Ianto watch my back.' Jack called as his team nodded and took their positions.

'You sure she came this way?' Gwen asked and Jack let out a frustrated sigh. 'I know she did.' Jack said firmly.

Gwen looked at Ianto who shrugged. 'No don't hurt her please!' A voice cried and Jack smiled wickedly as if to say _I told you so_. Gwen rolled her eyes as she took out her weapon.

Jack held his colt at the ready. Ianto held his out as well as they moved towards the voices.

'Please take me.' The voice again pleading.

'I don't want you! I want her!' There was a growl a scream.

'Move it!' Gwen cried as they took off and arrived on the scene. She did not even think she just did! Gwen fired hitting the alien in the head as it fell in a heap, very much dead.

They had been too late! The women who had said take me instead was sobbing as she held the lifeless body of her friend in her arms.

'I couldn't stop it!' The girl moaned. 'I tried, I couldn't stop it.' Gwen put her weapon away and knelt next to the women. 'What was her name?' Gwen asked as Ianto moved to help as he tried to get the dead women away from her friend. At first she resided then she collapsed and let Ianto pull her dead friend away.

'Her name was Ally and she was my best mate. We were just going to the movies I told her we should stay in she did not listen. I knew this would happen. I couldn't stop it.'

Gwen frowned and looked at Jack who walked over to them and he moved in front of the women and pushed her chin up so he could look into her eyes. 'How did you know it was going to happen?' The women blinked. 'I foresaw it. I have a gift, I see things and I try to stop them but I can't stop it.' She tore her hazel eyes away from Jack's tears rolling down her face.

Flashback end

Jack blinked that memory still bothered him at times. Hotaru was so special and nature or the cosmos or gods or whomever gave her this gift were horriable.

'Come on luv lets head back up. Maybe Ianto and Gwen were able to stop her.' Hotaru nodded as the two turned and headed back upstairs.

* * *

Kelly ran toward the entrance she used to follow Hotaru in earlier. 'Where you going?' Ianto cried as Kelly pushed past him.

'Leave me alone!' She shouted as she knocked Ianto over but did not get much further John reached out and grabbed her holding her still.

'I don't think so missy.' He said as he looked at Kelly really looked at her.

_She was not that bad looking. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Her face was pale but slightly flushed from running. I did not quite understand why Hotaru did not fancy her. She was tall bout 5'6 and she was really cute. Heck, if she wanted to come home with me I would take her in a heartbeat._

'I have to get out of here.' Kelly stammered. 'Let me go now!' She cried.

'I really don't think that is a good idea luv not when yer in this state.' John told her firmly still not letting go of her. He pulled her close smelled her making her cringe. Then Gwen came to her rescue. 'John let her go.' Gwen snapped so loud that John did let go of Kelly.

Kelly glared at John then took off like a bat out of hell, back towards the surface.

Outside Kelly felt it coming and she fell to her knee's eyes closed as a car exploded nearby. She jumped as gasped as people started to come out of buildings. She heard the elevator to the Hub start to rise. 'No!' She stammered as she stood and raced off down the road just as Ianto and Gwen reached the surface behind where she just was. 'What the..' Gwen cried as she looked over at the now demolished vehicle. 'Did she do that?' She wondered as she looked at Ianto who shook his head. 'We have to tell Jack! If she is a pyro then we have a huge mess on our hands.' Gwen said forcefully. The two turned to head back down to the Hub cause now that had to fix the situation before it got too out of hand!

Hotaru was in Jack's office sipping a cup of coffee when the others came in. 'Jack she is a pyro.' Hotaru heard Ianto say and she felt the mug slip from her hands and shatter as it hit the edge of Jack's desk.

'She is a _what_?' Jack cried and Hotaru cringed, she had not heard Jack _this_ angry in a long time not since she had first met him. Not since that day when they realized their connection.

Flashback a year ago:

(Hotaru's point of view)

I had been with Torchwood for a year when Kelly and I decided to move in together. We had known each other for a long time had gone to college together even. But we had been sleeping together for a little while. At the time it was just a friends with benefits thing.

We had been out at bar, and I was telling Kelly bout this last case. 'You see this Weevil alien type thing was hunting humans. I mean we had fought many before but this was had a mind of its own.' Kelly listened intently. 'So we hunt it down and find it feeding on a lawyer! Ianto makes a comment like I guess even humans who take the law into their own hands aren't safe from these guys.' Kelly started laughing then Jack came in and I looked over at him. He smiled and sat at the bar. I felt my heart hammer in my chest._ He is so good looking. Ianto is a lucky guy. I know I had Kelly but she did not mean as much to me as Jack did. Though I would never ever tell her that. _

'Hey ladies is there room for one more?'_ Looking up my heart leapt into my throat. Was this freak actually trying to pick Kelly and I up?_ Kelly frowned and shook her head. 'No actually we were just leaving.' Kelly and I stood up and the man grabbed me and pulled me back down. 'I think I have something that might change your mind.' The guy pulled out a wad of bills. 'Now lets go find somewhere more private.' The guy grabbed us once again one in each hand and pulled us towards him. 'They said no.' I felt the guy loss his grip and I knew Jack had grabbed the guy off of us. 'Lemme go.' The guy stammered. 'I will as soon as I show you to the door!' Which he did, he actually pulled the guy to the door and tossed him out into the street.

'I don't think he will bother you anymore.' Jack stated as he came back over and lay a hand on my arm. Thats when I I felt it, like an electric shock almost, though it was not painful. I looked into Jack's eyes, he looked into mine and we knew. We just knew. 'Thanks.' I stammered glad that Kelly did not seem to notice the connection Jack and I had. 'I am taking you two home.' Kelly and I did not argue and let Jack take us home in the SUV. Kelly and I walked to the bar since it had just been up the road from our flat. Kelly went into our flat to take a shower and I told her I would be in there shortly. Soon enough Jack and I were alone, and it was really hard not to grab each other right then and there. 'Jack what just happened?' I whispered. Jack just shook his head and leaned down and kissed me very passionately. _I melted into the kiss. I had never felt anything like it before. It was like honey; I had never felt that with Kelly. _

We pulled back from each other and I could see that Jack had felt the same thing. 'That guy made me so angry.' Jack whispered as he ran a hand through my hair and I leaned into his touch. 'If I had not been there, if he had gotten you two out. I don't know..' I shushed him and pulled him into another passion driven kiss.

Flashback end:

(Hotaru's view ends)

_I don't remember how long Jack and I had stood there kissing but soon we realized how late it was and we each went our own way. I would never forget that night. I just hoped Jack would forgive me. I really had no idea that Kelly was a pyro._

The door opened and Hotaru jumped a mile high. 'Jack I had no idea she had that kind of power.' She stammered not facing him afraid of the disappointment she may see in his eyes.

'I know you did not know.' Jack turned Hotaru to face him. 'Because I know you. You would never keep something like that from me and I also know you did not foresee it. Your gift does not work like that.'

_It felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. He was not upset with me. He still loved me. He knew I had no idea bout Kelly's gift. I did not even think. Did not even care if they saw. If Ianto saw. I pulled Jack's face down to mine and kissed him very passionately with a hint of what would come later that night if the fates were nice to us tonight. I felt him return the kiss as tears came to my eyes. It was all fine now. No secrets from the others. They knew bout us and no one would stop us. Cause no one would argue with Jack bout us, no one,not even Ianto Jones!_

**End Chapter Four**


	5. Chapter 5

Torchwood Mystic Storm part five

**(Ianto's view)**

_ I felt my heart break as I watched Hotaru and Jack kissing! I had known there was something going on between those two, I just had no idea how serious the two were. I looked over at Gwen and she was smiling! Damnit! She had known all this time! I shook my head as I turned away from the scene before me. I should have known Jack and I were not going to last. Eye candy I might be but it seemed Jack's heart belonged to Hotaru Denise. _

Ianto walked towards the kitchen. He would make a pot of coffee it seemed to be the one thing he was really,really good at. They all had said as much.

_I still could not believe it was over between Jack and I. I had a choice of anyone I wanted but Jack had been my eye candy. Now he was with a women! I smirked though thinking bout all this Rose Tyler would have a field day with this and so would the Doctor. I frowned thinking bout them made me sad. I did not know them very well but I knew about them cause of Jack. He had told us all about Rose Tyler and the Doctor. All the adventures they had, had together. How many times had Jack left us to explore with Rose and the Doctor. Too many too count! _

'Ianto you okay?' I stopped and turned towards the voice of Gwen and sighed. 'I will be.' I admitted to her as I turned back towards the coffee pot and turned it on. 'I am really sorry Ianto. Jack made me promise not to tell you _or_ Martha bout him and Hotaru.' I shook my head.

'It is okay Gwen just let it go.'

_I was getting frustrated now. I was not a child! I could handle it. It was not a big deal! ' Gwen stayed there for a beat then turned and left the kitchen without another word. I had to try hard not to toss something against the wall! I was not happy! I was angry and upset. I loved Jack but he did not love me the way I loved him! I blinked as tears came to my eyes. Great now I was crying! This was ridiculous!_

'You'll find another fella.' I winced as I heard John come into the kitchen and once again had to keep my anger in check! Here was another past love of Jacks and he was being a stupid git! 'Come on eye candy I could find you someone.' I lost it and turned and punched John in the face. He started laughing! 'Oh my ya got it bad!' John smirked as he wiped blood off of his top lip!

_I stared at my hand and the blood on it. This was not like me not like me at all. What was wrong with me? _'Sorry.' _I murmured as I turned away from John and walked over to run my fist under the cold water tap._ 'Just leave me alone okay John?' _I told him and he finally left the kitchen._

_Sighing I turned back to the coffee pot as it finished and took out four mugs. Martha was only a temporary replacement for Owen. She loved my coffee just like the others did. She have a finacee and life outside of Torchwood just like Gwen. She also worked for UNIT and did not plan on being a permanent member of Torchwood. So again she was only here temporarily. _

'Ianto can we talk?'_ I nearly dropped the mugs I held. '_Jack..'_ I murmured as more tears came to my eyes. I pushed them back as I turned to face my lover. _'Please do not take it personal Ianto.' _He walked over to me and I had to back up or I knew I would get lost in those blue eyes. 'What we had was special. How do I explain this.' He stammered as I turned away from him once again. _'Hotaru and I have this connection. Almost like a sort of soul-mate connection.' _I rolled my eyes._ 'Just stop Jack ,you don't have to explain it to me.' _I said bitterly. He stumbled back slightly. I had never raised my voice to him before. I had shocked him and it was hard not to smile. At least I could still shock him that was an accomplishment. _'Ianto._.' I stopped him before he could say another word. 'No Jack it is yer turn to listen.' Jack shut his mouth. '_What we had was special? Come on Jack it meant more to me then just a fling.' _I snapped I was tired of him stringing me along and I was going to speak my mind no matter what the cost! By this time my raised voice had brought the rest of the team in even Hotaru._ 'I love you Jack. It was so much better. We were so much better before you brought her in.' _I snapped as I glared at Hotaru. '_I want it back to how it was before she was here. We were fine just the three of us and Martha at times.' _I have no idea where all this anger was coming from but I could not keep it in anymore. _'We did not need her! I wish we had never found her in that ally!' _I heard Hotaru cry and sob and then I heard Jack say something to me then I blacked out and fell. _

_I woke up I don't know how many hours later. Martha was hovering over me. I winced as I tried to sit up. _'Don't move your still woozy.' _Martha scolded me. I lay back down and looked up at Martha. 'What happened?' I asked and Martha frowned. _'You don't remember?' _I shook my head. '_You don't remember yelling at Jack and pretty much telling Hotaru that you wish she was dead. How hard did you hit your head?' _She moved towards me to touch my head and I pulled away from her. '_I would not saying anything like that! Yes I am upset bout Hotaru and Jack but I would never hurt them!' _Martha did not believe me I could tell. _'Martha Jones you know me better then that! I am not that kind of a person.' _She still did not seem to believe me. '_Martha you have to believe me.' _She turned away and I sighed. _'I want to believe you Ianto I really do. I have known you for awhile now and how you acted back there was not like you at all.' _She chewed her bottom lip._ 'Unless it wasn't you. Stay here do not move.' _I watched her leave the room and I shook my head. What the heck was she talking about?_

* * *

_**(Ianto's view end)**_

**(Jack's view starts)**

_I had finally gotten Hotaru to sleep. It had taken awhile. She had been so upset when Ianto shouted at her. I was so mad at him right now! John had left thank goodness, smirking as he went off. I would have punched him if I had, had the strength to do it. I carried Hotaru to my office and lay her on the bed I had set up in there._ _I watched her sleep and almost snapped when I heard a knock on my door. '_Jack it's Martha.'_ I sighed and opened the door for her. _'Jack I don't think Ianto knew what he was saying.' _I pulled Martha out into the hall and shut my office door. _'Do not defend him Martha if it was my choice he would be gone.' _I sneered. I was glad that Gwen had headed home and told me to keep her updated. I did not want Gwen to see me like this. Weak feeling like I was flailing them all. The way I had felt when I lost Tosh and Owen. _'Jack just listen to me.' _I bit my tongue and let her speak. It would not help at all if I did not let her do her job. _'I think something or someone was possessing him.'_ I raised an eyebrow. _'Ghosts Martha Jones? You have got to be kiddin' me.' _I said bitterly as I turned away from her._ 'Come on Jack we have dealt with ghosts before. If I remember correctly Gwen had her own experience with one as did Ianto and yourself.'_ She said firmly. I sighed part of me hoping this was true. I did not want to think that Ianto was so upset with me that he had meant every word he said to Hotaru and I. _'Let me do a few tests Jack to make sure but I really think it was just an angry ghost.' _Martha told me as she turned to head back down to the infirmary to take care of Ianto. _'I really hope your right Martha I really do.' I turned and headed back into my office and this time I locked the door. I did not want to deal with anyone else for a little while. For now I just wanted it to be Hotaru and I, no one else. 'Jack?' I turned as Hotaru sat up. 'Luv why are you up?' I asked her as I walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

'Another ghost?' She asked leaning against me. I ran my hand through her hair. 'Martha thinks so.' I explained to her. 'Course it is.' She murmured. 'Can't we ever get a break?' She asked and for once I could not answer her question.

(Jack's view ends)

(Martha's view starts)

I shook my head as I left Jack's office. Still not sure it was a good idea that Hotaru and Jack were so close. I knew they loved each other but I was worried about Hotaru. What if Jack changed his mind and went back to Ianto? How would Hotaru react, would they even be able to work together.

'Don't worry bout it Martha.' I looked up as Gwen walked over to me. How the heck had she known what I was thinking? 'I think those two are truly in love and even though Hotaru does not see it, I think they will end up getting married someday.' Gwen smiled at me and walked away. I sighed I hoped against hope that she was right. Cause I think it would cause a huge problem if Hotaru and Jack _ever _broke up!

(end chapter five)

Please read and leave feedback


End file.
